The Intruder
by cat musketeer
Summary: Someone un-wanted is sneaking around the flocks house... will he find what he's looking for? I wonder who it is? first fanfic. sorry i suck at summary. :
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:**

DISCLAIMER: i do not and never have owned Maximum Ride James Patterson is the owner

(sorry it kind of sucks im not the best of writers not even close) (/'_')/

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

i know its kinda short as you read this i am working on the next chapter unless its already the futre and im done with it (/'.')/

**The Intruder (maximum ride)**

Night had fallen and all was sound; every kid in the flock was sound asleep, along with Ella and her mom. Every thing was without sound, including the intruder.

He was sneaking around the house as quietly as physically possible, looking for something. He was checking everywhere, opening every door without a sound only peeking in for a second before retreating to the next room. He finally came to the last to rooms in the house that have gone unchecked fist checking the one on the left he opened the door and finding exactly what he was looking for.

He slinked into the room soundlessly and pulled out a damp cloth from his pocket. He walked over to the bed with a evil grin ear to ear he got in position, putting one hand on her head and the other hand holding the cloth hovering over her mouth and nose with one swift motion he put his hand down hard.

She awoke with terrified eyes but was quickly knocked out by the knock out liquid on the cloth.

"Come on" he whispered as he struggled to pick her up quietly. "Ugh" he said as he threw her over his shoulder. He sat down a note on he pillow before quickly going out of the room, and soon the back door.

**Chapter End Notes:**

please leave a comment i want to know what you think of my story :) sorry its short


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would like to thank my reviewers for, well reviewing here is a shout out: **_

_**Wolfrider3: lol thank you for reviewing P.S. love your story's **_

_**Complicatedwreck: sorry it took so long to update and don't worry it will get better thank you for the review ~('.'~)**_

**(Fang's POV) **

"_Dear flock, I have left, just know that I love you all and that this is for your own good, do __NOT __come looking for me. Just know I will never return, ever _

_-love maximum_"

I finished reading the note aloud to the rest of the flock. This morning Max wasn't up and it was already 12:00. I went to check on her when I found this note.

Every body was paralyzed with shock. Even Nudge was at a loss of words. I was probably hit the hardest, the first time I read this my heart felt like it was about to stop. It hurt me so much I much rather have to be beaten up with erasers every hour of every day if it meant knowing that I will see max again.

You could see tears escaping Ella's eyes when she began to talk. "W-why would she just leave us?" she was sobbing now "I me-an what could be s-so dangerous that she would leave so abr-uptly?" She was right what could be so dangerous that she would leave the one thing that she loves the most?

Iggy spoke up now, silent tears escaping his eyes. "Let me see the note" I handed it to him without hesitation. Once he had it he sniffed it. I thought it was really weird but that's Iggy. The second he put it to his nose his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he dropped the note.

"umm g-g-guys" he stuttered "WHAT?" we all screamed at him. "That note smells like nock out gas." When he said that everybody's jaw was scraping on the ground." whaaaaaatt?"

**(Max's POV)**

"Ugh" I groaned. I was really groggy and for some reason and had a head splitting head ach. I was about to sit up when I noticed the chill and the stench of cleaners and sewage and for some reason I couldn't move my arms or legs. "Oh no" I thought the first thing that popped in my mind was the school.

I was struggling against the chains when my eyes adjust to the dark and I see that I'm in a dungeon. Alone. "Great" I thought aloud. That's when I saw the silhouette of a guy.

_**Sorry it's so short I would like to thank all my reviewers again might not be a lot of reviews but some is better than none **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry stupid ole' me thought that chapter 2 was actually chapter 3 and I spent like an hour on it fixing it up and stuff so whatever, any way it's my birthday today and here's my present to you! I hope you like it. **_

**(Max POV)**

_I was struggling against the chains when my eyes adjust to the dark and I see that I'm in a dungeon. Alone. "Great" I thought aloud. That's when I saw the silhouette of a guy._

"Good morning Ms. Ride, have a good sleep? That's good because I don't think you will be getting much more rest after I'm done with you." Mr. Mystery said with a smirk. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I found out I was in a dungeon.

_"Cliché _I know but I didn't have time to decorate after finding out that we have a new guest," he continued after watching me survey my surroundings looking for escape routes, you know the usual.

Now that I have catalogued all escape routes i.e. none. I took a good long glance at my capture looking for weak spots, anything that would help me escape this H*ll hole.

There was something strange about this guy though something not right, I mean I couldn't see his face, or for that matter any skin at all. This guy was covered completely in cloth, not one spec of skin showing on him. Besides that there is something different about this guy something, evil, but the atmosphere around him is heavy and almost…. Dead.

Oh, and if you are wondering where all my sarcastic, and rude comments are well, why don't you ask Mr. Cliché over here who put freaking duct tape on my mouth!

"Oh but Ms. Ride surely you remember this dead and heavy atmosphere," he started 'oh here we go again with the talking' I thought, 'wait I never said that out loud how,' Oh. My. God.

_**I really shouldn't stop there but I got to go to bed so did you like it? Did you hate it? Review! Tell me what you want the story to have in it who you want in it and who should die. I reply to all comments or at least try.**_

_**P.S. I think Maya should die people are hating on Dylan when Maya's the one who stole Fang away from Max, MAYA HATERS UNITE!**_

_**P.P.S. sorry it's really short I'm not used to writing this much and like I said it's my birth day so I spent the day out I hope you guys like it I will update tomorrow (6/15) promise **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Ok so I'm sorry for writing this I personally _HATE _A/N but I only have like 3 min. to write this and explain something. Ok so the other day I was writing the stories to update all of them, mind you when I say all I mean _all_, and I have been spending all day writing them to make sure they were long enough, all day meaning 2-10 pm, and I was minding my own business when my moms friends niece walks into my room carrying her little cup of fruit juice or what ever I didn't really want to be disturbed so I ignored her. Wrong move. She started yelling at and started to run around my room, with the cup in hand of fruit juice and she jumped of my bed. Just like in the movies it was all slow. The cup was soaring thru the air and landed on my desk splattering the juice every where my computer. So I'm just saying that I'm not going to be updating for a while I had to beg my brother to let me use this computer so you know that I'm not dead or whatever sorry guys by the way thank you for those of you who read all the way down here and see you in a couple weeks or so **

**Oh and just saying all that stuff did happen and she didn't get in trouble I did, isn't that crazy? I got grounded for like 2 weeks! It's stupid but oh well later! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my minions! Naw, I don't deserve to call you wonderful slaves my minions because I haven't updated in forever! And I am soooooo sorry! I'm such a horrible person, I know, I don't blame you people who read this story and actually liked it to hate me. **_

_** Any way on with the story! ~('.'~)**_

___Previously-_

_Oh, and if you are wondering where all my sarcastic, and rude comments are well, why don't you ask Mr. Cliché over here who put freaking duct tape on my mouth!_

_"Oh but Ms. Ride surely you remember this dead and heavy atmosphere," he started 'oh here we go again with the talking' I thought, 'wait I never said that out loud how,' Oh. My. God._

_Nowadays- _

**(Fangalicious POV ;)**

"Whaaaaat" Nudges lovely voice chimed. *cough* lovely my butt! *cough*

(**A/N wow Fang that was a random out burst of coughs would you like a advil? Fang: WHAT? No! We are in the middle of a very serious moment and you do this?! Me: your right Ibprofen is the better buy Fang: *****facepalms*****)**

"Yep, that's defiantly chloroform," Gazzy said after picking up the note and smelling it, "interesting thing about chloroform is that not only can it knock you out but can also kill you, when you breath this stuff in it can cause respiratory or cardiac arrest. Movies are very misleading because it doesn't just knock you out…" I stopped listening to him because of my heart beating in my chest to loud.

'_She might die, she could be dyeing right now and we are just standing here. Max, dead. My max, dead. Impossible she couldn't die she's the invincible Maximum Ride' _ in the midst of my thoughts I hadn't notice Angel sobbing on the ground. I quickly put up my mind blocks and kneeled down to her height and started comforting her.

"Hey, hey Angel. Don't cry," I crooned, "I didn't mean to think of those things. Max wouldn't want you crying now would she?" When I said that she looked up from her hands and into my eyes. She quickly wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt with a look of determination painted on her face.

I picked her up and faced the flock. "Ok guys, Max obviously didn't leave us, so where ever she went she didn't go willingly therefor we need to find and save her."

With that the room erupted with a series of whoops and cheers.

Then the big question came up. "How?" ah that lovely voice chimed in once again.


	6. PLEASE READ

**READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! READ PLEASE! **

**Ummmmm… Yeaaa… Hey guys. *awkward chuckle* hehe… long time no see? So I decided that, since it's spring break, and I'm sure you guys missed me **_**so much **_**(haha, considering there's only a couple people reading this, I doubt that.) I decided that I might as well try to continue writing this and try to finish it hopefully sometime this year. If any body is reading this, and actually cares/semi-likes this story, who knows? I might have a spin off or sequel… If I feel like it. *awkwardly scratches back of the head* yep… that is all. **

**P.s (I know, I lied "how dare you tell us that is all when there is more?!") Tell me what you think about continuing, I read over it and, it kinda sucked. I swear I have gotten better in my writing skills since then.**


End file.
